Prince Raven Rose
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry is a prince that was taken from his real mother and father to be protected by the great evil Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Up date from My sweet prince.)**_

It was the 30 of July, and Harry was warped up in his thread bare blanket shivering for the last week he has been feeling cold and he didn't understand. At first he thought it was him but then as he saw others in the street warped up in thick hoodies and coats he knew it wasn't just him. He wondered if there was a couple of Dementors nearby but then they wouldn't be the cause of a snow storm in July.

However odd things have been happen, first there was the day of darkness because of the eclipse that was the day he left Hogwarts for the summer. At the time he thought it was odd but he was grieving for his godfather and listening to his Uncle yell at him for freaky things. Then there was floods all over the word and from what he heard about the wizarding word Dumbledore was being blamed and he wondered why the headmaster being blamed for these odd things. Now there is a snow storm his uncle blamed Harry and started to punish him harder for it. He sighed and looked out the window as the snow fell and laid on top layer of the old snow. It was now the countdown to his birthday. The clock was read 23:00 he had an hour to go…maybe I should sleep Sirius and Remus both said some inheritance come a year early…he thought as he pulled himself away from the window and slipped onto the lump bump mattress.

Just as his head hit the pillow he heard the lock on his door click open, he bolted up right pulling his wand from the bed frame and pointed it at the door. His heart hammering in his chest at the thought of who it could be, he knew his cousin has gotten to touchy feely and his uncles lingering stares have freaked him out. …I'm not afraid to curse them… he thought. The door open a jar and all was quiet the house wasn't making sound just his whale uncle snoring like a drill from down the hall. Harry didn't like this the playing games with him. Uncurling himself from the bed and letting the holy blanket fall to the floor he stood up facing the door Harry felt his mouth become dry as he tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Then something fell thought the open gap and rolled along the floor and stopped in front of him, it looked like a remembrall but it was black and smooth all over. He toed it and watched it roll away before rolling back away to him like it was nudging his feet. Biting his bottom lip Harry hesitantly bend down and picked it up and watched as the black ball turns gold like a snitch but as he turned it over he saw it an engraving of a rose. "What the…" He words were stopped as pink mist bloomed out of the roses pours and into his face and Harry was froze to the thought of what the mist could be doing. After a moment he started to feel very sleepy and his eyes lids dropped as he fraught to keep them open as he was the bed room door open in front of him to the Dark Lord

"Happy birthday my prince." He smile as Harry dropped into his arms.

The Dark Lord looked down at the boy slumped in his arms, the golden ball had fallen to the ground and now laid there innocently. Using wandless magic the golden ball lifted up off the ground and dropped into the man's pocket as said Dark Lord moved Harry so he could carry him out the room. He was greet by Severus and Lucius who was stood waiting for him "Did it turn gold?" The Potion master asked

"The orb is in my pocket." Severus moved closer and reached into the pocket and pulled it out and both Lucius and Severus gasped at the golden orb

"We found him? After all this time we found him." The blonde said with a smile on his face

"Clam yourself Lucius we may remember who this young man is but he won't know anything of his inherits and it will take time for him to see us in differently light." They all nodded as Severus conjured up a warm fluffy blanket and placed over the boy

"I think we will need the last of the Royal Guards help." Severus said with a soft smile as he touched the boy's head rubbing the fake scare pushing away the magic that made it "Dam old food he used a strong glamour for this scar."

"We better go." Voldemort said as he turned towards the doors.

At 23.35 Dumbledore sat in his offices rubbing his temple feeling his head bang like two bludgers playing ping bong in his head. He had taken a potion for his head ache but it wasn't working he was getting ready to go to bed when he heard something rattle and shake and as he looked around his private office. He see in the golden cabinet a golden orb rattle leaning on the desk he stares at it unwilling to touch the orb in fear of the power it held. A minute passed before it seem the golden orb got inpatient and smashed thought the glass and right at Dumbledore.

The old man raised his hands to stop the orb from harming him but it burn his hand "Gaaaah!" The white haired wizard held as he held his hand flinging the orb away from him as it dropped itself to the ground. Before and ghostly image appeared in front of him James Potter

"Surrexit line will not end, you can't stop him from remember once his inheritance hit." The ghostly image said before it faded

"I still have another year!" Dumbledore yelled as he watched the orb disappear. "I still have a year!"

The next day…

He rubbed his face against the pillow as he started to come to the smell of warm cinnamon and cloves and he realised he was on a soft comfortable bed and he was warm. But as his mind started to wake he notices his body ached and his head throbbed. Then he remembered the golden ball and the Dark Lord…then why do I feel warm and safe…he thought as he sat up with eyes wide open and held his head at moving so fast "Urrrh!" He moaned before he looked up at the room and blinked in shocked "Where am I?" He whispered as he slipped out of the bed and found that he was wearing gorgeous plum PJ's. He reached to the bed side table and pick up his glasses and put them on to make the room come into focus.

He spent an hour looking around the room it was large like the Gryffindor common room he notices the sheets were a rich red and gold bed sheets and curtains that warp around the large bed posts. There was three book shelfs covered with books and other items and a large fire place that decorated in small leaves that circled a wolf, a dog and a stag and it made the boy blink at the animals but the four one wasn't a rat but a fox. Kneeling down he looked at the fox and then reached out and touched it and all he could think of is Lilly.

"They are the Royal Guard." Came the voice, Harry pushed himself up quickly and looked in shock at the dark haired man standing in the room with him. He didn't hear the man walk into the room but as Harry watched him he saw the scarlet eyes

"What is this?" Harry shouted, he waved at the beautiful room the dark haired teen was shocked to find himself in the cold dank dungeon once he released that he was speaking to the Dark Lord "What is going on? What do you want?" Harry asked as he stood there facing the older wizard. Voldemort stood there tall and proud wearing a muggle suit his hair was black and slick and styled.

"What I want is for my prince is to be safe." He said softly, Harry frowned and looked at him with a dark look.

Prince?" He asked

"I know Dumbledore never told you and he tried his best to keep it from you. But you are a prince of an old powerful wizarding family and you are their only heir. Dumbledore had them killed but you were already given to the Potter who were your guardians along with Remus and Sirius." Harry was frozen to the spot taking in everything the dark wizard was saying.

Tom could see the confusion in the boy's eyes he pulled out his wand and waved to make a full lengthen mirror appear. Again Harry jumped and looked to see the mirror and blinked in shock at the boy looking back at him. For a moment he didn't recognised his own reflection and his eyes looked back from the Dark Lord and then to his reflection. "W…What?" He asked

"It's your inheritance it kick in last night at midnight." Harry saw that his face was different the changes were massive but they still made him look different. However he did notices the pointy ears

"I'm and elf?" Harry gasped as he looked up at Tom who was still smiling softly at him

"Partly, your real Father was a dark elf and your mother was a High Witch they look more angelic."

He wanted to believe him something inside of him screamed at him to believe him but he couldn't not after everything that has happen over the last 6 years "Y…you lying I'm no prince and Lilly and James were my mother and father that you killed!" He cried out as he felt tears run down his face.

"Harry please I know what I am saying is unbelievable, but Dumbledore changed people's memories blocked other and tried to make those who really care about you want to harm you…" The teen shook his head as he felt tears run down cheeks

"No no no you're lying!"

"He is telling the truth Harry." The boy looked around to see Remus walking through the bed room door.


	2. Chapter 2

He is telling the truth Harry." The boy spun around to see Remus walk through the bed room door as the mirror disappeared. The teen blinked at the wolf as he stood there with a small smile on his face and his warm brown eyes.

"R…Remus?" Harry whispered seeing his godfather standing there in robes he has never seen him wear before, they were dark robes that fitted him perfectly and they looked good on him "W…What is happening?" Harry felt tears run down his cheeks as he dropped to the floor. The wolf walked over to the boy and nodded to the Dark Lord as he knelt down in front teen

"Everything Tom is telling you is the truth." He smiled as he brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes

"He's Tom now?" Harry half yelled as he pulled away from him as if his touch burn him

"Cub listen to me you were born as Raven Surrexit…"

"Raven Rose? Are telling I'm Prince Raven Rose!" Harry yelled, he won't pulled away from Remus any more than he already have, he was conflicted and confused as it was

"Cub please I know how it sound but this is the truth, if you can't trust Tom's words, can you trust mine?" The wolf whispered as handed him the boy's own wand.

Frowning as he looked down at the wand in the wolf's hands and looked up at Tom who smiled at Harry and nodded towards the wand. The dark haired teen took the wand out of the man's hand and looked down at it as he bit his bottom lips before he flicked it at the wolf and saw he was not under any spells or hexes "Everything I know is a lie." Harry whispered as he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down pulling a pillow into his arms.

"No cub not everything." Remus smiled as he warped his arms around the boy as he cried into his arms.

Voldemort watched as Harry broke down and cried in the wolf's arms, Remus rubbed the teen's back and as the teen's held onto the front of the man's robs. Moving closer to them The Dark Lord reached out and touched the top of the boy's head making Harry look up at him before he knelt down in front of him "My sweet prince let me help you. Let me show you who you really are and who we really are." He smiles as he took Harry's hand and kissed the back of the teen's hand.

"O…Okay."

After Harry fell asleep both Remus and Voldemort left Harry curled up on the bed. Remus was worried about Harry this was a lot to take in and with Sirius' death handing over him it was hard for him. He closed the door and turned to Tom "It will take time for him to come around." Remus to him

"We don't have that much time." The Dark Lord said as they walked towards the man's offices

"A lot of things can happen in a year." Remus said, with a gentle smile "Harry will listen and he will take in what we say he just needs to think. This is all too much for the cub at the moment he lost his godfather not long ago and his whole world had not only turned upside down but inside out but backwards as well." He said as they walked into the office.

There he was greeted by Severus and Lucius as they walked into the office room "Hello wolf." Severus said with a smile, Remus smiled back and nodded as he shook the man's hand

"Severus, Lucius does your head throb as much as mine do?" he asked, the dark haired potion master smirked and pulled out a small potion bottle and held it out to him

"Here this should help." He grinned

"Fire Whisky to wash that down?" Tom asked as he held out a glass, the wolf took the glass as he downed both. Tom frowned sat down behind his desk and closed his eyes

"Have you asked about the other thing?" Severus asked, as he looked between Remus and Tom.

"No and we won't bother him with that knowledge until my cub is ready!" The wolf snarled at them, there was a look of worry and fear "Look forcing him to face the idea that he may have to marry and conceive before he turns 17 is a big thing he is still confused and scared. He lost his godfather and now this! Give him time and I mean it give him the time he needs." He growled at them before walking out the room.

Harry woke up the next day with a thumbing head he laid on the large bed looking up at the canopy before he pushed himself up with a groan before hearing a soft pop and he looked to see a house elf standing by the bed "Sully is your house elf .Is young prince ready for breakfast?" He asked

"No Sully I need a pain potion first my head is killing me." He mumbled as he dropped his head to the pillow and pulled the blankets over his head to try and block out the light. With another pop the elf disappeared and then nothing but quietness for a little while until he heard the pop attain and it made Harry look at the bright blue eyes

"Sully has Prince his pain potion." Frowning at being called prince but open his eyes and looked at the potion bottle before taking it and then downing it

"Where is Remus?" He asked, Sully looked almost blankly at him "Mr Lupin." Harry whispered

"Lord Lupin is with his mate." Harry frowned and tilted his head

"His mate?"

"Lord Fenrir." Sully said, Harry tilted his head and frowned

"Tell him I want to see him."

By the time Remus turned up Harry had finished breakfast as was pacing tubbing his temples as his old head ache faded away. The wolf stood in the door way watching the teen pacing he had changed into clothes stating his rank. "Well look at you looking like an Elven prince." Remus smiled as he walked over to him

"Your mate is Fenrir?" Harry asked, the wolf nodded as he sat down at the small table and looked the teen up and down

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked

"Confused and sore." Harry mumbled as he kept standing while he rubbed his stomach

"Sore?" Amber eyes looked worryingly at the boy as he held out his hands to him, Harry walked over to him and placed his hands in Remus' open palms "Where pup?" He asked softly, Harry looked away from those golden orbs "Pup tell me or I can't help you?" He told him, Harry pulled his hands away and pressed it back to his lower stomach where it was

"H…Here." He whispered, Remus reached out and pressed his hand where the boy showed him. He closed his eyes and felt pulse of magic. He smiled and looked up at Harry who looked down at him as he nibbled his bottom lip.

"It's normal for the elf part, as you know all elves are able to have children male or female you are no different my sweet cub." Harry eyes widen in shock as he touched his stomach again.

"I can have children?" Harry whispered

"Yes my cub."

The wolf thought it was a win that Harry wasn't freaked out by the thought of being pregnant now he must prepare the boy for will happen in a years' time but first Harry's lessons. "Well cub have you eaten did Sully feed you?" He asked

"Yes he did." Harry whispered, there was a pink blush on his cheeks as he still thought about the having children.

"Good good Sully will be your house elf he comes from your true mother and father's house hold and he had remind loyal to your family." Harry nodded as he watched Remus said and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders

"Right cub it's time for you to lean to take the throne." Harry frowned at him

"Remus I don't know how I can do this? How can I be a prince and take a throne if I don't know who I am?" Harry asked. The dusty blonde hair wolf warped his arms him and kissed the teen's forehead

"It's in your blood." He smiled "You will find you will pick things up quickly."


End file.
